


Sleep with me

by connyhascontrol



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connyhascontrol/pseuds/connyhascontrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine tries to get it on with Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep with me

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from humanpopsicles on tumblr and I love Janine so I couldn't resist. I also couldn't resist making Sherlock a not completely heartless bastard, mostly because I think if he hadn't lied to her they really would have made quite a good team.
> 
> Not beta'd or britpicked but I did my best to remove all glaring mistakes. If I missed something please let me know.

When Sherlock invites her to dinner she can't really believe her luck. He is utterly charming while they eat – an Italian restaurant where the owner has a very high opinion of Sherlock. They share a Tiramisu and Janine has to seriously restrain herself to not lick the cream off Sherlock's upper lip. He offers to walk her home. To make sure she is safe, of course. Of course, she smiles and nods, thinking that tonight she might get even luckier than she thought.  
When they arriver at her front door, however, he only kisses her cheek and with a small smile tells her how much he enjoyed the evening.  


„So did I, I hope we can repeat that some time.“  


„I'll make sure of it.“ His smile becomes a full-blown grin. He waits until she is inside before he leaves and Janine thinks going to bed alone is worth it if she gets to keep him.

The next time they go to the cinema. Sherlock picked a French film that has gotten some amazing reviews. Half an hour in Janine still has no idea what it's actually about and when Sherlock leans close to her and whispers:  
„This is spectacularly boring and if I end up spending the whole evening just looking at you anyway I'd like to do it in better lighting.“ Janine can't help but actually giggle as he grabs her hand and they leave. It's a pleasantly warm evening and they end up strolling through a park, still hand in hand, and Sherlock deducing everyone who passes them. He walks her home again and this time Janine kisses him, deliciously slowly mapping out his lips. It takes him a bit to catch on but he eventually opens his mouth and his tongue gently touches her at the same time as his fingertips stroking the nape of her neck.  


„Good night.“ He steps back a little, his voice thick, his eyes fixed on her and with a smile Janine notices his cheeks have gone pink.  


„Good night, Sherlock.“ If he needs time, she'll happily give it to him.

She tries not to get her hopes up too much when he invites her over, saying he will cook for her. When she arrives at Baker Street there is gravy dripping from the ceiling that a goggles wearing Sherlock stares at miserably. The Thai takeaway comes with a bottle of delicious red wine and once they've finished that Sherlock dives into the kitchen cabinet and digs out some schnaps that was a gift from a client.  
Janine wakes up in a bed that is definitely not her own in the middle of the night. There's a note on the night stand.

'The schnaps was a bit too much for you I'm afraid and the sofa isn't the most comfortable of places for the whole night. I've gone out on a case but feel free to stay as long as you like.  
Sherl' 

The is a long line trailing after the l, as if he ran off in the middle of writing his name. 

„Sherl.“, she says with a smile. Janine sinks back into the wonderfully soft sheets that smell like him. It's almost noon when she wakes up and there is still no sign of Sherlock. After taking a long hot shower there isn't really any reason to stay there. She leaves a note of her own before she goes.

'I had a lovely night. You should join me next time! xx'

Janine isn't quite sure how it happens but two days later they're dating and the only thing Sherlock has initiated so far is another kiss. It was a great kiss but Janine still wants to peel him out of his gorgeous suit and see more of that gorgeous skin.

He is definitely the weirdest man she's ever met and she can't help but think that's probably why she gets along with him better than with any other man she's ever met. She enjoys his mad ramblings about plants she's never heard of, how he can sit perfectly still for hours, only moving to switch the slides under his microscope and to take notes that make no sense to her whatsoever. She is utterly overjoyed when he gets his violin out one night and plays for her. He looks so peaceful while lost in music and she wishes she could make him look like this. Later she slides onto his lap while he sits on the couch and they have a wonderful making out session. When she gently bites his neck and then soothingly licks the marks her teeth left she can definitely feel something stirring underneath and when she moves against the forming bulge in his trousers Sherlock tenses up.

„Uhh... I'm – I'm sorry, I can't...“ Janine stops the administrations to his neck. 

„It's okay, we don't have to do anything.“ He still looks tense and uncomfortable so Janine climbs off his lap and sits down next to him. „Maybe I should go.“, she says into the awkward silence. 

„Oh no, you don't have to! I'm... I'm really sorry, it's just I had to think about the last case. A man got killed by his girlfriend just after coitus and that... uh... put me off sex for a bit.“ In the end she does go home but only after a few less heated kisses and a warm goodbye.

When she comes over the next time it is with a plan. If thoughts of his latest case were putting him off sex she just needed to distract him sufficiently. The low-cut blouse and the pencil skirt she was wearing should take care of that. And if they didn't her underwear surely would.  
Judging by his wide eyes when he greets her with a gentle kiss he certainly appreciates the sight. After the disaster that happened last time he tried to cook for her Janine decided to show him how to make a decent meal. And if she stands closer to him then strictly necessary while she shows him how best to cut the onions and her fingers trail over his naked forearms when she walks past him, who would blame her? They eat in comfortable silence and retreat to the sofa afterwards to watch telly. It's some scientific documentary she doesn't really care about but Sherlock is fascinated so she pulls her feet up and snuggles into Sherlock, taking his arm and putting it around her when he looks at her with confusion in his eyes. He concentrates on his show again and Janine just enjoys the feeling of him next to her. After a while Sherlock even starts drawing circles on her arm with his fingertips.  
Their content silence is interrupted by Sherlock's phone. He gives an overly dramatic sigh, sits up straight and answers it. It's Lestrade, who apparently needs Sherlock to explain some details again so he can finish his report. At least that's what it sounds like to Janine, what she can make out from all the not-quite-insults. Now that Lestrade has successfully ruined the mood it might be time for stronger weapons. She sneaks off to the bathroom while Sherlock goes over the details, touching up her make-up and ruffling through her hair. When she is happy with the result she slips through the glass door into Sherl's bedroom and lights only his bed side lamp. Quickly she strips off her blouse and skirt and arranges herself on his carefully made bed. She waits until she hears Sherlock end his phone call and then calls out:

„Sherl, could you come here for a second?“ She hears his footsteps approaching the bedroom and then he is standing in the door, one hand on the handle, and staring at her dumbfounded. When he makes no attempt to move Janine gets up and, lacing her fingers with his, starts kissing him deeply. She slowly retreats to the bed, pulling him with her. When she reaches the edge she pulls him down on her but when she tries to unbutton his shirt he quickly rolls onto his side and sits up.

„I'm sorry, Janine, but I... I...“ His voice trails off and he stares at he floor.

„This isn't about your last case, is it?“

„No.“, he admits after hesitating for a moment.

„Is it because you don't fancy me?“

„No! No, of course not, you're... you're very lovely, believe me. I just...“

„Need more time?“

„Yes.“, he says quietly, still not looking at her. Janine shifts closer to him and puts her arms around his waist from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder.

„You know, you could have just told me that instead of making up excuses. It's okay.“ He turns his head, looking at her with furrowed brows.

„It is?“

„Course it is.“

„But we're in a relationship and clearly you were expecting sex.“

„Yes, we are and yes, I was. But if you're not ready then that's fine. There is no rule book that says we must sleep with each other in a certain time period. I'll wait, it's fine.“ She kisses his cheek and then gets up to pull on her clothes again but Sherlock stops her. 

„Would you... Would you sleep with me? I mean... just sleep?“ 

„Of course, darling.“, she says with a warm smile and the nervousness recedes from his eyes. She puts one of his t-shirts and a pair of pyjama bottoms in the bathroom and when she comes back into the bedroom he has already changed into similar attire. 

So he doesn't want to have sex with her at the moment. She can live with that, Janine thinks as she rests her head on his chest and is lulled to sleep by Sherlock's steady heartbeat.


End file.
